happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
River Spoiler
River Spoiler is a season 85 episode of HTFF. Plot In the winter, Stacy somehow enjoys a bit of the cold temperature outside of her house and begins to walk. She then sees Walter's truck passing by, releasing diesel smoke on his way. Stacy is quite annoyed by this and decides to follow Walter. A moment later, she arrives at the river area but loses her sight of Walter. Stacy is then shocked when she sees the river's condition, which is actually polluted with trash and oil. Stacy then calls some tree friends to help her clean the river. Others seem to agree to help her out when they see the river. Walter then appears at the other side of the river, where he is about to throw away some oil tanks into the river. Stacy, who saw this, immediately approaches and scolds him. Walter actually doesn't hear Stacy as he's listening to music from his earphones before driving away from the area. Stacy begins to cough when the smoke surrounds her, so she tries to clear it up. After that, she picks up some oil tanks from the river. Bastion is seen happily picking up some trash while playing at the river. He dives into the water but then suffocates when the oil sticks on his face. Stacy sprays the area to keep the air clean. She's now quite satisfied with it. She then sees Walter again at another area, talking with Lumpy. Both Lumpy and Walter throw some trash into the river, making Stacy approach them to scold them. Lumpy throws away a banana peel somewhere, causing a nearby Giggles to trip into the river. Her corpse then floats with some sharp objects impaling her body, shocking Waddles and Snapshot nearby. Walter once again drives away from the area and completely ignores Stacy. Meanwhile, Lumpy slowly walks backwards while whistling. A silhouette of an animal appears in the river, seemingly wanting to free itself from the trash before charging through somewhere. Stacy sees Foxy trying to pick up some trash from the river with a stick, some distance away from the river. Stacy makes a depressed face while Foxy nervously laughs. Stacy then points at Waddles, who is jumping into the river and clearing the river from the oil only to get eaten by a jumping crocodile, causing both of them to get shocked. Geo is actually riding the crocodile and crazily screaming while being covered with oil and plastic bags. Stacy tries to tell him but Geo seems to not understand anything that she said. Foxy then sees a nearby dam about to collapse because of the huge number of oil tanks and trash. Walter appears again and is about to throw some chemical stuff into the river but is blocked by Stacy immediately. She throws the empty barrel away from the river, hitting a tree and bouncing into the dam, causing it to collapse. Lumpy, at another area, is seen fishing with his dynamites, then sees the water flooding the area. He tries to run away but he ends up falling into the river. An explosion then happens in the river with some of Lumpy's pieces seen floating on it. Walter tries to swim and control himself in the flood. He then sees a mutated crocodle jumping out from the more chemically-polluted parts and charging towards Walter. Walter needs Stacy's help, who is above a tree, but quickly changes his mind as he swims away when the crocodile gets closer to him. He then jumps and grabs Foxy's leg on the tree. Meanwhile, Foxy tries to keep herself from falling into the flood and kicks Walter away from her. Walter then falls and his upper body gets squeezed through a small oil barrel. His cigar later falls into the oil, causing the area, along with some stuff that was thrown by Walter earlier, to burn. The water level begins to decrease and both Stacy and Foxy happily celebrate. Emojie appears and sees that the tree has been bitten by Geo's crocodile. She happily pushes it, not aware of Stacy and Foxy standing on it, causing them to splatter on the ground when the tree falls. Later, Geo at the other side of the river, gives his crocodile some burned meat, which is actually Walter's remains. His crocodile then spits out Waddles's body into him, ending the episode. Moral "Stopping pollution is the best solution." Deaths *Bastion is suffocated when some oil stick on his face. *Giggles is impaled by numerous sharp objects. *Waddles is eaten by a crocodile. *Lumpy dies in an underwater explosion. *Walter falls and gets squeezed through an oil barrel. *Stacy and Foxy splatter on the ground. *Geo is crushed by Waddles. Trivia *This episode actually takes place at the same area from "Every Litter Bit Hurts". The episode also about the environment. *Excuding Bastion, each starring/featuring character in this episode killed each other. Stacy killed Lumpy, Walter killed Bastion, Foxy killed Walter, Geo killed Waddles and Waddles's corpse killed Geo. Category:Season 85 episodes Category:Fan Episodes